


The Perfect Date

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Dates, Coffee, F/M, Mud, Rain, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Natasha isnota boring date.





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Mwesterfeld1985 on tumblr prompted Getting coffee, Raining, Getting covered in mud.

"I think I'm going to do it," Bucky announced. "I'm going to ask her out for coffee."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "After what happened  _ last _ time?"

Bucky shrugged, recalling Natasha's laughter the previous weekend. "I mean, sure, it wasn't  _ ideal _ , but it seemed like she had a good time."

"It was raining, and you both fell and got covered in mud," Sam reminded him.

"True," Bucky agreed, squinting up at the cloudless sky. "I don't know how I'm going to make it as interesting as the first date."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Sam asked when Bucky returned. 

"We skipped coffee," Bucky reported with a grin. "Went mud wrestling instead."

**Author's Note:**

> On their next date, they go to the roller derby.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170460405243/the-perfect-date)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
